


I Thought You Knew

by whatamithegeekmonkey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, bisexual kara, gay lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/pseuds/whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: The one where Kara and Lena are growing closer. Kara is doing a terrible job hiding her identity, but that's okay because Lena is blissfully oblivious; until someone else lets the cat out of the bag.





	

 

Lena bounced her leg up and down below the conference table. It was all she could do to resist impatiently tapping her pen against the wooden table top. Lena liked to believe she was a calm poised person, not easily agitated or flustered (unlike other Luthor’s she knew). But today her patience was growing thin along with her ability to pacify the egos of four grown men.

Her meeting was dragging on much longer than she had anticipated. She was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what (was it John or Jason?) was saying. Her twitchiness must have been rather noticeable because Jason or John—who she was sure wasn’t a particularly perceptive person—had already asked her twice if she was alright.  Lena knew he hadn’t been asking out of concern but more with the intention of implying that Lena was unfit or unstable.    

As unprofessional as it may be, her mind was currently elsewhere. She was supposed to be meeting Kara Danvers in precisely 35 minutes. But with the way Jake (or maybe it was Jack) was currently mansplaining her company to her she would need Supergirl like speed to make it on time.

She bit her lip only to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Would this meeting ever end? She wondered what the four men would do if she just started banging her head against the table the way she wanted to for the last 45 minutes.

A knock on the conference room door interrupted whatshisface’s tirade.

“Come in,” Lena called.

The door opened, and Lena’s assistant Jess popped her head into the room. Lena didn’t think she’d ever been so relieved to see her.

“Sorry to disturb you Miss Luthor but your next appointment is waiting.”

That was a lie. Lena didn’t have another appointment.

“Ah yes thank you, Jess.” She smiled gratefully. “I’m sorry to have to cut this…short gentleman but I do have a pressing engagement.” Lena made a show of standing up and gathering her various files and papers. A few of the men mumbled something to one another but with Jess’ help Lena ushered them out of the room.

Free at last!

“Thank you for that Jess, I thought they would never leave,” Lena said as she took the coat Jess held out for her.

“No worries Miss Luthor; I know how important your weekly dinners are with Miss Danvers.”

“Please, Jess you can call me Lena.”

Lena shrugged into her coat, untucking her straight ponytail from the collar.

“Do I look alright?” Lena asked as she straightened her skirt and smoothed her blouse.

“Of course Miss Luthor, enjoy your dinner.”

Lena arched an eyebrow at the smirk on Jess’ face. The way she said enjoy your dinner implied… well, something Lena didn’t understand.   Jess’ smile grew at the perplexed look on Lena’s face.

 “I’m not sure exactly what you’re implying Jess, but I assure you Kara and I are just friends.”

“Of course Miss Luthor.” 

Lena’s frown deepened, she wasn’t sure what gave Jess the impression that she and Kara were anything other than dearest friends who had dinner every Friday night and occasionally slept over one and another’s houses. Lena hadn’t had many friends throughout her life…but that’s what friends did…right?

She didn’t have much time to think about whatever Jess was suggesting, or she was going to be even later meeting Kara.

“Good night Jess.” Lena nodded as she tucked her cell into her handbag and made her way out of the office.

“Good night Miss Luthor.” Jess still sounded amused.

* * *

 

Lena’s driver pulled up in front of the hole in the wall Italian restaurant that had very quickly become her and Kara’s regular dinner spot. After the ordeal with Lena’s mother a month ago Lena had needed a friend and Kara had been there, her support unwavering and her friendship unconditional.

Lena walked into the restaurant she paused for a moment when she saw Kara already sitting at their regular table, mouth stuffed full with appetizers. Just seeing Kara made her feel lighter she couldn’t help the wide smile on her face.

“Lena! You’re here!” Kara stood up quickly, in her enthusiasm, she bumped the table with her hip almost sending it flying. If the wine glasses hadn’t been empty, the white table cloth definitely would have been stained.

 Kara flung her arms around Lena’s neck and squeezed her tightly (but not too tightly of course).

“Sorry, I’m so late,” Lena said as she returned Kara’s embrace.

“No don’t worry.” Kara waved her off as they both took their seats. “I hope you don’t mind I started without you I was just _starving_ ,” Kara said dramatically.

“That’s alright Kara.” Lena reached over the table to squeeze Kara’s hand. She didn’t even know she was doing it until the warmth of Kara’s other hand covered Lena’s. Her stomach fluttered when she realized she was practically holding Kara’s hand, in a way that felt very intimate; especially when Kara was staring back at her with such a dopey but genuine grin on her face.

Friends held hands sometimes right?

The moment was cut short by the waiter greeting them joyfully. Lena reluctantly reclaimed her hand.

They ordered more food than two people could possibly consume. Over the last month of dinner’s Lena had learned Kara often felt embarrassed ordering such an excessive amount of food for herself, so Lena had started ordering extra too.

“How was your week?” Kara asked as she scoffed a bowl of spaghetti.

“No one tried to kill me this week, so I’d say it was good.” Lena joked as she gently swirled her glass of wine.

“Yes, Supergirl has had a quiet week this week,” Kara said. “Well, so I’ve heard.” 

Lena felt a wave of jealousy overtake her at Kara’s casual mention of the caped crusader. She blamed the three glasses of wine she’d had for the unwanted feelings. She told herself she was only jealous that her only friend in National City might have someone in her life she was closer to, yes that was it, nothing more.

“You and Supergirl seem pretty close?”

“Oh yeah, I guess you could say that.” Kara looked away from Lena and adjusted her glasses. Was Kara blushing?

“Are you and Supergirl… together?” Lena prodded.

“What?” Kara looked up in surprise. “Me and Supergirl?” She squeaked. Kara was definitely blushing now.  “No, no we are just good friends, not together, nope.”  

“Okay,” Lena said sounding doubtful. 

 “Lena I assure you there’s nothing going on between Supergirl and I she’s not the one I like.”

“Oh, but there is someone?” That jealousy from before returned with a vengeance. 

“What?? No, no, not really.” Kara fiddled with her glasses again.  “What about you are you seeing anyone?” Kara was deflecting.

“No,” Lena sighed shaking her head. “Being the CEO of L-Corp and a Luthor makes dating a challenge.”

This time Kara was the one to reach across the table and take Lena’s hand.

“You deserve someone special Lena; you’re a good person. You’re kind, and you’re beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life; I know I am.”

Lena’s throat tightened at Kara’s words, and tears stung her eyes. It was at that moment that Lena realized she was falling for Kara Danvers, she was falling hard.

 

* * *

 

Jess was jerked awake by a loud, insistent noise. She listened carefully her half asleep mind trying to make sense of the banging or was it knocking? Yes, it sounded like knocking. She grabbed her cell phone that was resting on the nightstand. She squinted against the bright light. It was 1 am.  Who could be knocking on her door at 1 am?

Her girlfriend, Sarah was asleep next to her, and she didn’t have any close friends that she would expect to visit at such a late hour.  She climbed from her bed and wrapped her short dressing gown around her. Sarah tossed in her sleep, but after snuggling up to Jess’ pillow, she sighed and stilled.  

Jess padded through the dark apartment, switching on the living room light.  When she reached the door, she closed one eye and peeked through the peephole.

 She was quite surprised at who was standing on the other side. Possibly the last person she would expect to appear at her door, her boss Lena Luthor. Jess didn’t even know Lena knew where she lived.

She quickly unlocked and opened the door unsure what to expect.

“Miss Luthor? It’s the middle of the night are you alright? What’s going on?” Jess asked. She tightened her robe around her body and tugged it lower. She was suddenly very aware that she was practically _naked_ in front of her boss.  

Lena strode passed Jess and into the quaint apartment not giving her assistant’s state of undress any thought. Jess noted Lena was still wearing the same outfit as when she left the office earlier that evening.

“I’m sorry, God I’m so sorry for just barging in on you in the middle of the night. I just… I just don’t have anyone else to talk to.” Jess watched as Lena rung her hands together nervously and shuffled from foot to foot.  

She had never seen Lena so flustered or tongue-tied in all her time as the woman’s assistant.

“That’s okay… um, what happened?” Jess asked. She awkwardly gestured for Lena to sit down with her on the couch. What was the protocol when your boss showed up at your apartment in the middle of the night?

“How did you know?”  Lena asked her fidgeting stopped and she looked Jess in the eye.

“Um know what?” Jess squirmed under Lena’s intense gaze. Unlike many people Jess wasn’t normally intimidated by Lena but when it’s the middle of the night, and you’re in nothing but a skimpy dressing gown things feel a little different.

“About Kara and me,” Lena said.

Ah, Jess thought, she should have known this would have something to do with Miss Danvers after all the only other time Jess had seen Lena flustered was in the presence of Miss Danvers.

“Oh, that I—”  

“Jess?” Jess was interrupted by her girlfriend shuffling into the living room, rubbing at her eyes. “What’s going on?” Sarah asked. When she realized they weren’t alone, she crossed her arms over her chest; that was only covered by a thin t-shirt.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Lena stood up not looking at the half naked girl in her assistant’s apartment.  “I shouldn’t have interrupted your night. I’ll go.”

“No Lena it’s okay stay.” Jess held out a hand to stop Lena leaving. “Go back to bed Sarah I’ll be back soon.”

Sarah looked at Jess and Lena. She knew nothing was going on between them, but she worried Lena worked Jess too hard.

“Okay, don’t be long it’s cold without you.” Sarah shuffled back towards the bedroom leaving Jess and Lena alone again.

“I’m sorry Jess, this was inappropriate I shouldn’t have come.”

“Lena it’s okay like you said you don’t have anyone else to talk to.”

“Yeah.” Lena sighed and sat back down on the couch she hung her head in her hands and didn’t look at Jess as she spoke.  “How did you know? I haven’t even told you that… I’m… that I’m gay.” Lean was mad at herself for the way she stumbled over the word. Jess had an almost naked woman in her apartment she wasn’t going to judge Lena, but she still felt uncomfortable with the admission.

“Well, Miss Luthor you will find I am very perceptive.”

It was true; it was part of the reason Lena had hired Jess as her assistant.

“Please, Jess it’s 1 am and I’m in your apartment talking about my ridiculous crush… I think you can call me Lena.”

“Okay, Lena it is, just for tonight.” Jess nodded.

“So how did you know?” Lena asked again.

“Oh please, the chemistry and attraction between you and Kara is so obvious it can probably be seen from space.”

“But Kara is straight,” Lena said with such seriousness that Jess burst out laughing.

“Lena If Kara Danvers is straight then I must be an alien.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it. I certainly had fun writing it!


End file.
